


SEAL Headcanons

by immajustgonnafangirl



Series: Tier One's Kid [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Adorable Clay Spenser, Brotherhood, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Older Brothers, updating tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immajustgonnafangirl/pseuds/immajustgonnafangirl
Summary: SEAL Team inspires many ideas. These are some of them.
Relationships: Bravo Team & Clay Spenser, Brock Reynolds & Clay Spenser, Cerberus & Brock Reynolds, Jason Hayes & Clay Spenser, Ray Perry & Clay Spenser, Sonny Quinn & Clay Spenser, Trent Sawyer & Clay Spenser
Series: Tier One's Kid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165907
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	1. Body Heat

The first time it happens, they’re on a 20-hour flight back from Afghanistan. They’d taken out a HVT who’d been smuggling goods out of Afghanistan to America, with minimal loss of life. All in all, a very successful, if tiring, mission.

Brock clambers into the back of the pickup truck they’d used for the mission. He sits with his back against the body of the cab; and puts his headphones in, beginning to calm down, and as he begins to settle down, Cerberus begins to wander off. Brock raises his eyebrows at the retreating figure of his partner, meeting Trent’s amused gaze from where the medic is beginning to set up his hammock for the flight.

Clay looks up from where he’s beginning to pull his hammock out of his bag and sees Cerberus’ pleading face looking up at him. “Hey there Cerb, what have you got for me?”

Cerb begins to walk away, but pauses after a few feet, looking back at Clay. Clay pauses from where he’s got the hammock halfway out of his bag and stands to follow Cerb. When Cerb sees that he’s successfully got Clay to follow, his tongue lolls out and he begins wandering back over to where Brock is sat in the flatbed of truck. Cerb jumps up and looks expectantly at Clay, who climbs up after him. Brock cracks an eye open, raising a single eyebrow at the deer-caught-in-headlights look that Clay has, before closing his eyes again.

Cerb wanders over and settles himself between Brock’s legs, with his head resting on Brock’s hip. A quiet whine sounds out and Clay sits near to Brock. Another whine sounds out, and Brock opens his eyes and gives Clay a look that just says, “stop making my dog sad and get over here”.

Clay shuffles over to where Brock is sat. Brock shifts, and wraps am arm around Clay’s shoulders, pulling him even closer so Clay was leant against him. Cerberus adjusts, standing and resettling with his body on Brock’s lap, and his head on Clay’s lap.

Clay relaxes into Brock’s side and begins stroking Cerb’s head, and Cerb’s tongue lolls out.

Clay falls asleep, leant against Brock, head resting on Brock’s shoulder, hand resting on Cerb’s head. A soft smile, one that makes him look young beyond his age, settles. Brock lets Clay leech body heat, and falls asleep with Clay.

(If Jason takes a picture, saves it, and then individually sends it to Ray, Trent, Brock, Sonny, Metal, Blackburn, and Davis, it’s his business)


	2. Wrong Door

In Derek’s defence, left and right are difficult to distinguish when you’re drunk. They’re difficult to tell apart the first time he opens the wrong door, and the second, and the fifth, and at some point, he loses count. He has keys to both doors, so it’s a 50 percent chance he gets it right.

He misses the lock the first time but manages to get it in the second. The door swings open and he stumbles in. A small frown comes over his face at the furniture in his room. It’s different to what he’s used to…

Clay emerges from his room at the sound of his door opening, Glock palmed. When he sees that it isn’t a hostile, instead his stumbling brother, he tucks the gun into the band of his jeans and wanders over to where Derek is assessing the room.

“Hey Derek.” This isn’t very unusual, and he’d given Derek a spare key, so he figured that if he really didn’t want it happening, he’d take the key back. Derek jerks and his mouth makes an ‘o’ shape as his drunken mind works out who’s apartment he’s actually in. Clay grabs Derek’s bicep to steady him and reaches behind Derek to lock the door behind him.

“Oops” Derek starts giggling. Clay raises his eyebrows at the older man.

“Come on man, let’s get you some water and then get you to bed.”

Derek lets himself be lead to the kitchen, standing idly by as Clay gets a glass of water. Clay gives him a ‘stay here’ look and walks over to his bedroom, pulling out the spare blankets and pillow that Derek usually uses. He pulls his Glock out of his waistband and puts it back onto his bedside table. As he’s walking to the couch, he shoots a text off to Trish that Derek is staying the night at his.

Derek finishes the glass and puts it down in the sink. He ambles over to Clay’s bathroom. Now that he’s calming down from the night of drinking, he begins his night routine. He grabs the red toothbrush, ignoring Clay’s black one, and brushes his teeth. Clay had got the toothbrush after the third time Derek had stayed overnight.

Clay finishes setting up the blankets and feels a buzz in his pocket. Checking his phone, he sees that Trish has sent him a thumbs up. Well, that takes care of that. He’s got until noon tomorrow until Trish knocks on his door, at the earliest. Derek walks back out of the bathroom and mumbles a thanks to Clay, settling into the blankets on the couch. Clay lays the last blanket over him and grabs the Advil bottle, leaving it on his coffee table for Derek in the morning.

The next morning, Clay wakes up to the smell of coffee brewing, and the sound of movement in his kitchen. He snorts while rolling out of bed. One good thing about Derek staying the night is that he normally makes breakfast as a thank you. When he gets to the threshold of the kitchen, Derek is putting bread into the toaster, bed hair making half of his hair gravity defying.

“Mornin’” Derek doesn’t turn around, and Clay isn’t surprised. He’d purposely made sound while going towards the kitchen, not wanting to surprise a hungover SEAL. “Does Trish know I’m here?”

“You know it brother. One of these days you’ll get the right door.” He doesn’t mean it, doesn’t mind his brother crashing on his couch every so often. Plus, he gets his breakfast made for him in the morning. Derek knows this to, and snorts. “You take that Advil?”

Derek nods and grabs plates. Clay grabs butter and knifes, and when the toast pops out of the toaster, they both sit on the table. The brothers eat in comfortable silence.


	3. Koala Bear

When someone would ask Sonny what kind of a drunk he thinks he is, he’d be confused. Because usually, that person has a knowing smile on their face, like they already know the answer; like he’s the butt of a joke and he doesn’t even know it.

(He is, kind of)

A reasonable assumption would be a violent drunk. A SEAL in his prime, the one delighted about demolition charges and the one who usually carries the biggest gun into combat. They would be wrong, at least after he gets blackout drunk; Sonny has been known for throwing punches while buzzed, but when he gets blackout drunk he’s a very different story. Sonny Quinn is not a violent drunk, a comedic one or a sad one. In fact, when Sonny Quinn gets very very drunk, his behaviour makes a 180-degree turn. Not that he remembered this behaviour.

He becomes a cuddly drunk. Sonny Quinn, drunk koala bear; his brothers, sentient trees.

A perfect example of this was a team BBQ, set up in a park’s firepit area. Sonny was staring far-eyed into the firepit, sat quietly with Jason who was just grateful for a few seconds of peace. Clay is caught in a conversation with Trent and Brock, all sat in a loose triangle. Blackburn loitered with the Perry family, quietly talking with Naima as RJ sat on his lap. Sonny takes another long drag from his beer, and this seems to push him over the edge. He quietly sets the beer down and stands silently, missing Jason’s amused gaze. He starts to amble over to where Bravo Four through Six are sat. Jason goes over to his 2IC, quietly mumbling that Sonny was very drunk.

Brock is explaining the newest set of training exercises that K9s were required to go through, as Trent and Clay listen intently, asking questions and nodding when appropriate. He pauses as Sonny approaches them, looking Clay dead on. Clay takes a moment to assess. Sonny has been drinking most of the afternoon and evening, so he is either drunk enough to have a go at Clay, or drunk enough to hug him.

Clay places his bets and relaxes his posture in the hopes that it is the latter. Thankfully, he’s right. Sonny almost falls on him, shoving them both to the grass. He faintly hears Trent snort at him and flicks the bird, which causes both Brock and Trent to laugh at him. Sonny wraps his arms around Clay and buries his face into Clay’s shirt. Clay manages to roll them both onto their side so he can see both of his brothers who have their phones out, presumably taking photos. Clay steals the backwards cap from Sonny’s head and puts it on his own and then sets his chin on top of Sonny’s head.

Brock, to his defence, keeps talking as if he’d never stopped, explaining how the new training will increase K9 efficiency in the field and train them in going over difficult obstacles. Trent settles back into a comfortable sitting position; Clay relaxes his arms into a loose embrace around Sonny as he begins to fall asleep to the sound of Clay’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Offer suggestions! I'll write the ones I understand/agree with, and hopefully, do them enough justice.


End file.
